Close to You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Better version of "We Have Each Other". There is always someone close to you even at the darkest times.


**Close to You**

**Pairing: Asagi x Sakura x Murasaki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Given the fact that this category barely gets any attention, I haven't written any Taimanin story in a very long time. But fortunately, thanks to my good friend, Potato-san, there was still hope as there are now Taimanin Asagi visual novels that can be watched on Youtube. Hurry before they get deleted! XD Youtube nowadays aren't very friendly as they were before. **

**A-anyways! Hope you enjoy and it's a little similar to Mike Powell's "All I Have Left" story. **

_Asagi was at the Chaos Arena once again. The place full of nightmares. The very place that she wanted to forget. But she was here and wasn't alone. Unfortunately, no one was by her side to fight with her as her opponent was none other than the big, muscular woman, Power Lady. The one who beat her to a pulp last time. Her little sister, Sakura and close friend, Murasaki were captured by Oboro, her, biggest and worst enemy. In order to save them, she had to fight Power Lady. _

_Everything happened so fast. The beating, the failure and most of all, the monsters who did whatever they wanted to her after losing the battle. It was torture. She just wanted this nightmare to end. But…it will never end because…she had lost everything._

****Reality****

Asagi is found mumbling in her sleep. Sakura and Murasaki, who volunteered to sleep with her, were suddenly awoken by the strongest Taimanin's mumbling. Drops of tears were falling from her eyes and she is shaking.

"No…please…don't go…." she mutters. "I love you…please…I need you…"

Sakura and Murasaki look at each other worriedly and then back to the dark bluenette.

"Onee-chan…" Sakura whispers.

"She's been dreaming of the same thing since 3 days ago," Murasaki sighs. "She really cannot forget everything that happened."

"Neither can we," Sakura says. "Don't you remember, Mucchan?"

Murasaki grits her teeth and nods. She's also been through this torture, along with Ingrid. She did make it out of there alive, just like Asagi and Sakura though. But the scars she carries are still there, no matter where she goes. And the same thing goes for Asagi. She definitely knows how her idol and Asagi's little sister feels.

Sakura begins to gently shake her older sister awake. "Onee-chan? Onee-chan!"

Fortunately, the dark bluenette feels it and jolts up, gasping. She quickly looks around to see the two people close to her still there. She's so relieved that it was just a dream.

"Was it the dream again?" Sakura asks.

Asagi bites her lip and nods.

"You've been having the same exact dream for a few days now," Murasaki says. "We wanted to sleep with you this time because we were worried about you."

The dark bluenette looks down and clenches the sheets with her fists. "Sakura…Murasaki…I can never, ever forget what happened to me. To all of us. But…most of all…I feel that I have lost everything. To this day, I still do. Kyousuke…Kousuke…" Tears start to fall from her eyes. "Someday I'm going to lose the two of you as well…I don't want it to happen!"

"Onee-chan…" Sakura immediately pulls her older sister into a tender embrace.

"Asagi-sama…" Muraski joins in the hugging.

The crying lasts for about 10 minutes until there is nothing but sniffles being heard. The three of them pull away and check on Asagi.

"Do you feel better?" Sakura asks.

Asagi can only nod.

Sakura gently puts her hands on her older sister's shoulders. "Listen, Onee-chan. you might feel that you lost everything, but you're forgetting one important thing."

"What is it?" Asagi asks.

"You still have us," Sakura says. "No matter what, we'll always be there for you."

"Besides, if anyone threatens you, I swear I'll beat them to a pulp," Murasaki adds. "Nobody hurts my Asagi-sama!"

"Ehehe! Hey, she's MY Onee-chan too~!" Sakura giggles.

"O-of course!" the bluenette blushes and slightly turns away. "I knew that."

"Sure you did~!" the short haired girl teases.

Asagi looks back and forth at her little sister and close friend. Realizing they were right, she smiles and embraces them both.

"Thank you….Sakura…Murasaki…" she whispers. "You two make me the happiest woman in the world."

"Ehehe~! We will always make you happy, Onee-chan~!" the short haired girl says.

"Stay strong, Asagi-sama," Murasaki says. _Ohhhhh, I'm being hugged by Asagi-sama! She may be happy, but I'm even happier! Getting touched by her is so amaziiiing~!_ she thinks happily. _I want this to last forever!_

**A/N: Okay, I admit I wrote something like this before, so think of it as a better version of my last one. XD**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
